Father's Day
by Fancy Face
Summary: Richie now has a reason to celebrate Father's Day.


Author's Notes: After a marathon of Season Four of Highlander, my Highlander muses started working again, since it's been so long since I wrote a Highlander fic. This one is centered on Richie, and is a little short, but it gets to the point. It's a one shot. Anyway: special thanks to SouthernChickie who gave me some comments on this. Please read and review. Flames will be laughed at.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing. One can only wish.  
  
Beta By: Showndra Ridge  
  
Father's Day: By: Fancy Face  
  
Richie was never a big fan of Father's Day. In fact, he hated it. Growing up, he never knew his father, and when he got older he thought he had found him, but it was the wrong man, and another disappointment. Richie gave up on finding his father; instead he saw another in his real father's place. Mac.  
  
Mac had taken Richie in when he didn't have to and took care of him. He truly changed him from a punk to someone a lot nicer. Sure the rebel was still in him, but Mac had got him to calm down. Not only did Mac do that but when he became Immortal, he became his teacher, and their bond grew stronger.  
  
Now, Richie knew that he was a problem child, and that he often got on Mac's nerves, but he tried his best to make up for it. However, he really never showed the Highlander any kind of affection but that would change today, on Father's Day.  
  
At the moment, Richie was in his room. He locked the door so he wouldn't be interrupted. He sat on his bed with art supplies all around him, colored paper, makers, pens, pencils, scissors, and glue. He really wasn't an artist but he was trying his best to make an original Father's Day card for Mac. After a few minutes went by he was done.  
  
"Well, I'm no Leonardo, but I hope he likes it." Richie smiled to himself as he picked up his card and looked at. Then he cleaned up the mess that he had made and when that was done, he went to find Mac.  
  
Mac was in the dojo working out. He stopped when he felt the Immortal buzz and he knew that it was Richie. As Richie walked up to him, he could tell something was going on. He looked nervous.  
  
"Something the matter?" asked Mac. "You can talk to me you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know Mac. Nothing is wrong. It's just... Well... I..."  
  
"Well, what...?"  
  
"You know it's Father's Day right?" Richie asked.  
  
Mac shook his head. He never mentioned the holiday and never made a big deal of it because he knew Richie had a bad childhood. Sure, Richie wasn't his child, and he would never be since Immortals couldn't have children, but he was the closest thing to a son, and that was enough.  
  
"Yeah, I do." answered Mac.  
  
"Well... I..." Richie mumbled again. He rubbed his neck nervously, and he finally said: "I've made you something."  
  
Mac smiled. "You made me something?" he asked. "What is it?"  
  
Richie pulled out the card that he hid behind his back and handed it to Mac. "It's this. It's a card."  
  
Mac took the card and looked at it. His smile brightened. It was cut into the shape of a sword, that was slightly demented in shape. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You don't like it?" Richie asked. "I know. I shouldn't have done this. It's silly. Here. I'll go toss it."  
  
"You will not." demanded Mac. "I want to see." Mac opened the card and inside Richie had wrote inside: "Don't lose your head. I like you too much." And he had signed it. Tears started to form in his eyes but he held them back. "What made you do this?"  
  
"You're the closest thing I've ever had as a dad Mac, and I know I'm a pain the ass most of the time, and I just thought I make you something. Plus, I've never made one before."  
  
"This is one of the best gifts that I've ever gotten. Thank you." Mac replied and embraced Richie. "It's not silly." Richie hugged him back and when they parted, Mac added: "And you're not a pain in the ass. Well, not all the time anyway."  
  
Richie laughed. He was glad that Mac liked his card, more even he was glad that he was there. "Okay, you know, I think I'm going to get out of here. I'm feeling weird now." He laughed again.  
  
"All right, don't stay out too late." Mac said as Richie headed for the door. When he was to the entrance, Mac went to start to work out again, but he was stopped.  
  
"Hey Mac..."  
  
Mac turned once again to Richie. "Yeah."  
  
"Happy Father's Day." with that said Richie walked out; his hatred for Father's Day had stopped. 


End file.
